blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chef (5e Class)
ok so instead of being fucking stupid and making an edgy class when you can easily be edgy already let's make something fun and unique i might finish harvester someday but i just am tired of making edgy shit ok also, can be reflavored as an alchemist The Chef Quote ''-Shadow the Hedgehog'' Flavor Text One A few paragraphs go here. Flavor Text Two A few paragraphs go here. Flavor Text Three A few paragraphs go here. Creating a Chef Quick Build You can make a chef quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Intelligence, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the guild artisan or noble background. Finally, choose a scimitar, a light crossbow, and an explorer's pack. Class Features As a chef you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per chef level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per chef level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, scimitars Tools: Cook's utensils Saving Throws: '''Constitution, Intelligence '''Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Arcana, Medicine, Nature, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Survival ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a scimitar or (''b) any simple weapon * (a) 2 daggers or (b) a light crossbow & 20 bolts * (a'') an explorer's pack or (''b) a scholar's pack * Leather armor, cook's utensils, and a component pouch Alternatively, you could begin with starting wealth of 3d4 x 10 gp and purchase starting items of your choice. Table: The Chef Cooking Mastery Due to your mastery of the art of catering, your proficiency bonus is doubled for ability checks you make using cook's utensils. Also, whenever you succeed on an ability check to prepare food or drink, you can change the flavor of the food or drink, for 1 hour. Meals You can prepare special, magical food, known as meals, from your knowledge of cooking and confectionery. You know two recipes of your choice, detailed at the end of the class description. You learn additional recipes of your choice when you gain levels in this class, as shown on the Chef table. Also, when you gain a level in this class, you can replace 1 recipe you know with a new recipe of your choice. To use a meal, you must use your action to expend 1 meal ticket, and pull the meal out from your component pouch, feeding it to a conscious creature you can touch. When you spend a meal ticket, it is unavailable until you finish a short or long rest, at the end of which you regain all your expended meal tickets. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest studying your recipes to regain your meal tickets. Some of your meals require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Meal save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Spellcasting Starting at 2nd level, your study of magic with food allows you to cast spells. Spell Slots The Chef table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these chef spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell color spray and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast color spray using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level or Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the chef spell list. The Spells Known column of the Chef table shows when you learn more chef spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the chef spells you know and replace it with another spell from the chef spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your chef spells, since your magic is based on studying magic's correlation with food. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a chef spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Arcane Catering Additionally, at 2nd level, you can infuse spells into your food. When you cast a chef spell with a casting time of 1 action, you can increase its casting time to 1 minute. If you do so and hold a piece of food or drink that was not created by expending meal tickets throughout the casting, you expend a spell slot, but none of the spell’s effects occur. Instead, the spell transfers into that food or drink for later use if the food or drink doesn’t already contain a spell from this feature. Any creature holding the food or drink thereafter can use an action to consume the item, activating the spell. The spell is cast using your spellcasting ability, targeting the creature that consumes the item. If the spell targets more than one creature, the creature is still the only one affected by the spell. If the spell has an area of effect, it is centered on the consumer. If the spell’s range is self, it targets the creature that consumed the item. If the spell requires concentration, then either the creature must maintain concentration on the spell, or, if you are in the normal range of the spell and can see when the creature consumes the item, you can use your reaction to maintain concentration on the spell, instead of the creature. When you cater a spell in this way, it must be consumed within 8 hours. The food will not spoil, regardless of its normal spoiling time, until 8 hours have passed. After that time, its magic fades and the food rots. You can have a limited number of infused food items at the same time. The number equals your Intelligence modifier (a minimum of one). Aroma Sense Beginning at 3rd level, you can smell food from large distances away. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks made to detect food or liquid by scent. Cook's Kitchen Additionally, at 3rd level, you learn the advanced recipes and techniques of a kitchen of your choice: the Candy Kitchen, the Devil's Kitchen and the Warlord's Kitchen, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Fast Food Starting at 5th level, you can use your bonus action to feed a meal to a creature. You cannot use both your action and your bonus action to feed meals to a creature, on the same turn. Filling Meals By 7th level, all of your friendly meals grant those who consume them a hearty spirit. When you feed a meal to a creature, it gains temporary hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (a minimum of 1), which last for 1 minute. If the meal already granted temporary hit points, the creature instead gains additional temporary hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier for the same duration. Iron Stomach At 11th level, your stomach is amazingly resilient, making you immune to disease and poison. Eternally Fed Beginning at 15th level, your body never feels bad regardless of how much or little you eat. You no longer need food or water, although you can still consume it if you choose. Additionally, you suffer no ill effects from consuming too much food or water. Irresistible Dish Starting at 18th level, the mere sight and scent of your meals is too much for others. When you infuse a spell into food with Arcane Catering, you can choose to make the food irresistible for the duration of the infusion. When a creature within 30 feet of the food can see or smell the food, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw, or be compelled to move towards the food and use its action to consume it. If a creature succeeds on its saving throw, it is immune to all your irresistible dishes for the next 24 hours. If the creature does not make it to the food by the end of its current turn, it can repeat the saving throw at the start of each of its turns before it eats the food, ending the compelling effect on a success. Savory Meals By 20th level, your meals are particularly savory. The duration of all of your meals that have their effects last for 1 minute are increased to last for 10 minutes, instead. Recipes If a recipe has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn a meal at the same time you meet its prerequisites. The meals below are in alphabetical order. Bravery Steak A steak made of meat fine enough to invigorate the most weak-willed of folks. When ingested, the consumer cannot be frightened, for the next minute. Diabolic Pepper Prerequisite: The Devil's Kitchen Shrapnel Brittle Prerequisite: The Candy Kitchen These pieces of peanut brittle look like delicious peanut brittle, but are far sharper and harder. When ingested, the consumer must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, or take 2d6 piercing damage, taking half the piercing damage on a success. The piercing damage increases by 2d6 at 5th (4d6), 11th (6d6), and 17th (8d6) levels. Divine Brand flavor text Divine Domain When you choose this brand, at 1st level, you must choose a domain that you steal power from. You may choose any domain from the cleric class, which affect features later in this subclass. Also, at 1st level, you get something really cool Divine Magic Starting at 2nd level, your brand can manifest divine magic, as well as your regular spells. When you would learn a chef spell of 1st level or higher, you may choose to learn a spell either from the chef spell list, or a domain spell from your chosen divine domain. Channel Profanity Beginning at 3rd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy mixed with the occult magic from your brand. You start with two such effects: Radiant Power and the Channel Divinity option granted at 2nd level by your chosen domain. For any effects of your Channel Divinity option from your domain that mention your cleric level, you use your chef level instead. Also, for any effects referring to your Wisdom modifier, you use your Charisma modifier instead. When you use your Channel Profanity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Profanity again. Some Channel Profanity effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect, the save DC equals your chef spell save DC. Beginning at 10th level, you can use your Channel Profanity twice between rests. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses Channel Profanity: Radiant Power As a bonus action, you can use your Channel Profanity to imbue your weapon with holy energy. For the next minute, all of your weapon attacks deal additional radiant damage equal to your power die. War Magic Starting at 6th level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you may use your bonus action to make one weapon attack. Doombringer Beginning at 11th level, your arcane force can mix with your shadowy power to destroy others. When you use your Dark Bane feature, you can choose to instead affect your spellcasting focus instead of your weapon. When you cast a cantrip or spell of 1st level or higher using that focus before the end of your current turn, you add the damage from your Dark Bane to the damage roll of the spell or cantrip against one creature. Magic Shroud At 15th level, the spells you cast give you a shroud to defend yourself from spells. When you cast a cantrip or spell of 1st level or higher using your action, you gain a bonus to all saving throws against magical effects until the start of your next turn. The bonus is equal to the spell level + 1, with cantrips counting as a level 0 spell. Mage's Brand While many other sigils infuse chefs with some sort of occult force to grant them powerful abilities, your sigil simply teaches you the ways of one of the most ancient entertainment arts; gladiators. Those whom fought in gladiatorial arenas now speak to you in your sleep, teaching you how to fight as effectively as they did, and to do it with style. This sigil usually has old symbols from forgotten empires adorning it, or may have symbols of gladiatorial weapons on it. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this sigil at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in disguise kits. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for checks made to pass off as an alter-ego while wearing a disguise using this kit. Signature Style Additionally, at 3rd level, your style of fighting is radically unique and flashy. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Signature Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Cestus Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 damage, and when you use the Attack action with an unarmed strike, you can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. Your unarmed strike damage increases to 1d8 at 10th level, and 1d10 at 15th level. Dimachaerius When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. This does not stack with the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Hoplomachus You no longer suffer disadvantage when you use a lance to attack a target within 5 feet of you. Retiarius When you use a net, its short and long range are doubled, it's AC and DC are increased by your proficiency bonus, and it increases its hit points by an amount equal to your chef level. Secutor While wielding a shield, you can use your bonus action to shove a target. You cannot knock a target prone if you shove in this way. Challenge Beginning at 6th level, you have been taught the ways of being both flashy and deadly in combat. As a bonus action, you challenge one creature within 30 feet of yourself to a duel, and it must succeed on a Charisma saving throw. On a failed saving throw, for 1 minute you and the creature are dueling. While dueling, you gain advantage on weapon attack rolls against that foe for the duration of the duel. You lose this benefit until the end of your next turn if an ally makes an attack against this foe. You can use this feature twice, and regain all expended uses after a long rest. Night's Edge Starting at 11th level, your weapon attacks are critical hits on attack rolls of 19 or 20. Superior Challenge At 15th level, your dueling skills have improved to be deadly. When you deal damage to a creature you are dueling, you reroll all 1 or 2s on damage rolls, taking the new result unless it is a 1 or a 2. Sigil of the Fiend Bearing the power of a fiend from either the Nine Hells or the Abyss, chefs who have the sigil of the fiend command a powerful fiend to aid them as they fight. Sometimes called hell knights due to their infernal or abyssal companion, the sigil they possess typically has symbols relating to fire or pain on it, similarly to a cult's demon summoning pentagrams. Lord of the Fiends Starting when you choose this sigil at 3rd level, you learn to use your dark magic to conjure up a powerful fiend from the nine hells or the abyss. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare oils and incenses, you call forth a fiend to serve you. This monster uses the statistics for your choice of either an ape or a panther but it has the fiend typing. When complete, your conjured fiend is summoned and gains all the benefits of your Fiend Servant ability. You can have only one conjured fiend at a time. If your conjured fiend is ever slain, it returns to its plane of existence, and you can summon it back. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of a further 25 gp worth of material components, you recall your conjured fiend back to this plane. You do not need to possess any parts of your conjured fiend's previous body to do so. If you use this ability to return a former conjured fiend to unlife while you have a current conjured fiend, your current fiend returns to its plane of existence and is replaced by the restored companion. Fiend Servant Your conjured fiend gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The fiend obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your fiend acts on its own. Your conjured fiend has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your fiend uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a conjured fiend also adds its proficiency bonus to its damage rolls. The conjured fiend is immune to effects that would banish fiends, thanks to the strength of their connection to you. Your conjured fiend gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 3rd, your fiend gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your fiend’s abilities also improve. Your fiend can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your fiend can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Your fiend shares your alignment, and you are free to determine its personality traits and flaws. Your fiend shares your ideal and its bond is always: "The knight who summoned me is my lord, and I would gladly die for them.” Burning Bane Starting at 6th level, your conjured fiend gains your Dark Bane feature, except for it deals fire damage to itself instead of necrotic. This feature improves whenever your Dark Bane feature would improve, as well. Additionally, when you use Dark Bane, you can choose for it to deal fire damage instead of necrotic damage. Demonic Promotion By 11th level, your conjured fiend has obtained enough power for you to promote it into a greater form. After a short or long rest, you can choose for your fiend to gain one of the following benefits, which you can change at the end of a short or long rest. * Your conjured fiend gains demonic wings, giving it a flight speed equal to its walking speed. * Your conjured fiend gains a thickened hide, increasing its armor class to 16 and making it resistant to fire and poison damage. * Your conjured fiend can breathe flames from its mouth, as an action. This is treated as casting burning hands at 3rd level, using your Charisma modifier for its spellcasting ability. At the start of each of its turns after using it, it can roll a d6, regaining usage of the breath on a roll of 6. Destroy for Master At 15th level, your attacks can surge your fiend into a more precise attack when on the same target. If your conjured fiend attacks the same creature you did during your previous turn, it has advantage on its attack roll. Sigil of the Warden Using their own superior life force to protect their allies, an chef who bears the sigil of the warden becomes a living shield with enhanced reflexes. Pain to one who bears this sigil is only a temporary setback, seeing the lives of their allies as being superior to their own life. This sigil commonly has runes of protection adorning it, as well as crosses or shields to signify defense. Intercept When you choose this sigil, at 3rd level, you are able to defend those around you. As a reaction to an allied creature within 30 feet of yourself being attacked, you move next to the ally without provoking opportunity attacks, and change the attack's target to be you. Living Wall Beginning at 6th level, it is almost impossible for enemies to attack those behind you. Allied creatures within 5 feet of you are treated as having half cover, and if an effect that would force an allied creature within 5 feet of you to make a Dexterity saving throw also effects you, you can use your reaction to have the allied creature succeed on the saving throw. Warden's Guard Starting at 11th level, as an action while within 5 feet of another creature, you can choose to protect that creature with all your might. That creature gains total cover, which lasts until you or the creature moves. Reactive At 15th level, you can take one reaction on every turn of combat. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Chef class, you must meet these prerequisites: Charisma 13, Constitution 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Chef class, you gain the following proficiencies: All armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons I'm actually sad this never got finished Idk what it is about D&D and cooking, but like 4 characters I had with you were at least in some way cooks, and it was cool to reflavor other classe's shit to work with cooking and do cool stuff like enchanting meals as an enchantment wiz for benefits during battle, but i just wanna be fucking Gordon Ramzay goddamit, when will I be able to just slam my opponents with a spoon. anyway, Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes